Identity
by DBZHobbit
Summary: Piccolo thinks he knows who he is but then he finds out a hard and life-changing truth. Chapter 3 up.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Everyone should know by now that I DON'T OWN DBZ!!!!!  
  
Identity  
  
Everything was normal at the Son house, Goku and Goten were playing, Chi- Chi was cooking and Gohan and Piccolo were doing whatever they did when the disappeared into their room (A/N NOT Yaoi!) but as everyone should know by now, nothing stays normal for long in this world. Suddenly a ki flared and shouts were heard from Piccolo and Gohan's room, although Chi-Chi couldn't sense the ki she heard the shout and went running with Goku and Goten to find out what was wrong.  
  
When they entered the room they saw Gohan and Piccolo in their fighting stances and a weird looking man standing about 3ft away from them acting very calm. The strange man spoke to Piccolo and what he said freaked the Namek out even more. "You don't remember me do you Ma Junior? Well, I suppose you wouldn't as you were a baby the last time we met" The Namek stared open mouthed and then said "No one calls me Ma junior anymore, it's Piccolo now. Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Heti and I'm an old friend of your father's" At this Goku took a fighting stance as well. "Any friend of King Piccolo's isn't a friend of ours. Right Piccolo?"  
  
"Right"  
  
Heti looked confused "King Piccolo? Goodness no! I'm not a friend of his! He was the evil side of your uncle Kami. Why would I be friends with him?"  
  
"Because you said you were a friend if my father's and that is my father"  
  
"No it's not"  
  
"What!"  
  
All that Piccolo had tried to find out about his past and origins seemed wasted. He had taken all that trouble to find out who he was and he didn't know who was his father. If he didn't know who his father was how could he find out who he really was? Piccolo sat down on the bed trying to take in what had just happened. Heti looked on Piccolo with sadness in his eyes "You didn't know did you?"  
  
"No I didn't"  
  
"Your uncle Kami had a younger brother who came to Earth with him. When they crashed Kami lost his memory and refused to believe that he was from another planet no matter what your father told him. So they went their separate ways and I don't think they ever saw each other again"  
  
"What was his name?" Piccolo had his head in his hands, he was getting a headache but he had to know about his past. Gohan sat down beside him and put an arm around his best friend.  
  
"His name was Zypher"  
  
"Zypher?"  
  
"Yes, it's the name of your great-grandfather, your father was born not long after he died so your grandfather named your father after him."  
  
"Where is he now?"  
  
"I've just told you. He's dead"  
  
"My father!"  
  
"Oh, sorry. He's on Namek"  
  
Goku remembered that all the Nameks had lived on Earth for a while "Why didn't Zypher come and see Piccolo when all the Nameks were on Earth?"  
  
"If I remember rightly, Zee-Zee liked to travel, so he was probably off exploring somewhere"  
  
"Zee-Zee?"  
  
"Yes, we were friends from an early age. He arrived on this planet when he was 3 and we were friends a few years after that. We had little nick names for each other"  
  
"Like when I call Trunks Trunksy and he calls me Go-Go!" Piped up Goten  
  
"Yes I suppose"  
  
Piccolo stood up and Gohan followed suit, "Do you know where on Namek he is?"  
  
"Yes, of course"  
  
"Can you take me there?"  
  
"Certainly, as long as I can get a ship."  
  
"That wont be problem. We have friends at Capsule Corp."  
  
Gohan grabbed a bag from under the bed and started packing. Piccolo looked at him confused "What are you doing?"  
  
"Packing. I'm coming with you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Gohan then ran off a small speech about how Piccolo shouldn't do this alone and how he needs friends there with him. Piccolo let him come just to shut him up. Now that Gohan was going the rest of the Son family wanted to go too. So they all packed and headed off to Capsule Corp to get a ship.  
  
Ok, Chapter one done. The only reason I wrote this is that I'm sick and bored as Daytime TV is absolutely pathetic. Please review! 


	2. Who he really is

Disclaimer: For about the thousandth time I don't own DBZ!  
  
Who he really is  
  
After getting to Capsule Corp and finding Bulma, Piccolo and the rest of his 'crew' were trying to persuade her to give them a ship. She argued that they always come for ships when they're in the process of being built and she didn't have one. It wasn't until Vegeta walked in and stated the obvious that they had hope of getting anywhere "Why doesn't Kakarot just instant-translocate you to Namek?" Everyone sweatdropped (-_-;;) and they all stared at Goku. "Sorry guys but I can't" Piccolo looked heartbroken "But you've done it before, why can't you do it now?" He said in a small voice that melted every heart in the room and made the girls want to cry.  
  
"Ok. I'll try, but I can't promise anything" He put his fingers to his forehead and concentrated "Hey! I think I can!" Everyone cheered and held onto each other to be transported, Vegeta and Trunks who were curious came along too.  
  
A few seconds later they were on Namek and Heti was looking around, everyone watching him intensely. "I can sense him that way" he said, pointing to the horizon. They flew off into the distance, Vegeta and Trunks unsure of why they were following this strange little man.  
  
An hour later they came upon a set of cliffs, remarkably like the ones Piccolo trained on back on Earth. Heti led them to the entrance of a cave, he peered in and suddenly yelled "Zee-Zee!" Piccolo suddenly became very nervous and shy; Vegeta and Trunks suddenly became ten times more confused. A voice that sounded just like Piccolo's replied "Heti? Is that you?" They fully entered the cave and saw a Namek that was unmistakeably Piccolo's father sitting by a fire. They were exactly alike except Zypher had a few wrinkles due to age; he looked like he was in his late thirties- early forties, not nearly as old as he really was.  
  
Zypher smiled a smile that Gohan found so familiar it was unnerving; Zypher looked up at them all, his eyes stopped on Piccolo and widened in surprise "Ma Junior?" Piccolo was still in shock and could only nod. The elder Namek got up and flung his arms around his son, they were exactly the same height. Piccolo buried his face in his father's shoulder willing himself not to cry. He'd never had any family and now he had a father, he couldn't believe how happy he was, it was like part of him had been missing and had now been brought back. When they left their embrace Zypher held Piccolo's face in his hands and took a good look at him, he then smiled and said, "You're just like I hoped you'd be"  
  
They all sat down by the fire, they explained to Vegeta and Trunks what had happened that morning, as they were still thoroughly confused. Zypher also looked confused when they said that Piccolo thought King Piccolo was his father "Didn't Kami tell you he wasn't your father?"  
  
"Kami and I didn't get along very well"  
  
"Stubborn old mule"  
  
"Where did you go?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"After I was born. Where did you go? I've been alone with no family as long as I can remember"  
  
"It's a bit of a long story"  
  
"I didn't come all the way here for a short one"  
  
"True. Ok, when you were born I was alone and training on the cliffs, a lot like these ones. I was very young compared to the normal age that Namekians have children and I wasn't sure what to do. I was living off the land and I knew that wouldn't be good enough for a baby, I couldn't look after you properly so I left you on the doorstep of near by farmhouse. I knew the people there were nice and would take you in. I've regretted it everyday of my life. There hasn't been a day gone by that I haven't thought about you or what you could be doing. But I knew you were better off with those people"  
  
"Those people weren't as nice as you thought"  
  
"What?"  
  
" I spent most of the first few years of my childhood in and out of different orphanages" Piccolo wasn't too comfortable talking about his early years, he had only ever told Gohan what had happened to him as a child  
  
"Were you in many homes?"  
  
"From what I can remember I was in 18 at the least"  
  
"At the least?!"  
  
"Yep, one was a drug addict, another a psychopath, a health nut, a hairdresser, a man with 8 daughters, about 5 abused me, one thought adopting a child meant you had a personal slave and about 10 said 'they couldn't handle the prejudice against such a 'special' child' how, I don't know as I was the one getting all the prejudice"  
  
"I can't believe you had a life like that because of me. Where did you end up?"  
  
"I ran away. Then I got caught by the NRSI"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"The Natural Science and Research Institute. They thought I was a wonder of nature. A newly evolved species, they like doing tests and experiments and they always had cold hands"  
  
Piccolo's emotions were running wild. He was happy to see his father but speaking about the childhood he'd had because of him was bringing back painful memories. His eyes started to water. Zypher saw this and put a comforting arm around his son. The others thought that they best leave them alone and went outside. When they were out of earshot of the cave Vegeta said, "I can't believe they used him as a lab rat. No wonder he had all those nightmares that turned him evil" Gohan thought that he was the only one who knew that.  
  
"Vegeta how do you know about those?"  
  
"Piccolo and I are closer friends than you think"  
  
"Did he tell you about all those homes he's been in?"  
  
"Most of them. Some were too painful to tell. We had very similar childhoods and understand each other very well. We get together and talk about it sometimes."  
  
"What do you think they're talking about now?"  
  
"I really have no idea"  
  
OK, chapter 2 done. Still ill so it might have gone a bit haywire, oh well, I have anime to comfort me. Thank the lord for toonami. Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing. 


	3. Returning home

Disclaimer: I've had to do SO many of these! I don't own it already! But I did make up Zypher and Heti so please give me a small amount of credit.  
  
Ok, I'm REALLY sorry that I haven't updated this in absolutely ages but I've been working on other things and I've had a lot of course work. So now that the apologies are over lets get on with the story.  
  
Returning home  
  
The others were quite frankly bored stiff from waiting outside. Piccolo and Zypher had been talking for 3 hours, Goku had fallen asleep 6 times and Vegeta was getting agitated "How long does it take for two people to talk!" Heti, who had been sitting cross-legged teaching Goten how to turn a frog into a turtle, answered him "You must think Vegeta, they are father and son and they haven't seen each other for most of their lives. They have a lot of catching up to do" As if on cue, Piccolo and Zypher finally came out. Zypher had his arm around Piccolo, they both looked as if they had been crying but were hiding it very well. Gohan figured that hiding emotions must run in the Daimoh family.  
  
Vegeta strode up to them "It took you long enough!" he then said something in a language nobody else understood. Zypher and Piccolo smiled, Goku then piped up "Hey! Don't say stuff in Namek! Then we can't understand it!"  
  
"Kakarot. That was the idea"  
  
Heti stopped playing with the frog and walked up to the two Nameks "Are you ready Piccolo?"  
  
"Ready? Ready for what?"  
  
"To go home"  
  
"But I don't want to go home! I've just found my father and you want me to go!"  
  
"But you have commitments on your home planet"  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts"  
  
Piccolo felt like he wanted to go into a temper that would make a teenager proud, but he was above that. He just sighed and accepted that he had to go home; he could always come and visit. But then he had and idea. "Dad?"  
  
"Yes, son?"  
  
"Do you want to come home with me?"  
  
"I don't know-"  
  
"Please!"  
  
Zypher couldn't resist. "Alright then, I'll come"  
  
Piccolo smiled and they all held on to be transported home.  
  
Bulma got quite a shock when everyone suddenly appeared in her backyard. She got and even bigger one when she thought that there were two Piccolos. A lot of explaining later and she happily welcomed Zypher to Earth. They all went inside, except Goten and Trunks. They went to a nearby pond, as Trunks wanted Goten to show him 'the frog trick' soon the Brief's pond was filled with turtles.  
  
While the population of frogs was diminishing outside the adults sat and talked over coffee,  
  
"So, Zypher. Heti said that you travelled?" Bulma asked, Zypher put down his cup and answered  
  
"Yeah, I've been to most parts of the galaxy. Sadly, I didn't get to see Vegeta before it blew up. I knew the king there" Vegeta spat out his coffee  
  
"You what?!"  
  
"I knew the King. King Vegeta the" he thought "I can't remember what number he was"  
  
Vegeta was still staring with his eyes wide "the seventeenth. He was the seventeenth. I was going to be the eighteenth"  
  
"You're his son? You were a baby when I met King Vegeta. Yes, I remember now. We were on the planet Glunos and he brought you along so you could get used to space travel. Such a little devil, you threw anything that you could get your hands on"  
  
"I knew that didn't come from my side of the family! Vegeta it was you that made him do that!"  
  
"Bulma, you can't blame me for ALL the boys bad actions!"  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes to the ceiling "Nothing"  
  
After leaving the argument behind them, Piccolo decided to show Zypher where he was going to live. He took him up to the lookout where an ecstatic Dende greeted them. Zypher stayed on the Earth a lot longer than he expected but then he was forced to go. Some of the younger Nameks back home needed to be taught something only Zypher knew. He never told Piccolo what it was.  
  
Before he left Zypher was forced to go to capsule corp. where, to his surprise, was a going away party for him. Everyone wished him luck and hoped that he would visit again. After he departed Piccolo felt a little down. He then promised himself that he would see his father again and he knew that he would. That night he lay in bed and thought about when Heti had first come and told him about who he really was. He then thought about all the things he and his father had shared during his stay. He had told Piccolo all about his Namekian family, which dated back to the actual dragon himself, and Piccolo had taught Zypher all about living on Earth. It was then that a thought came to him, if he wasn't King Piccolo's son then who was? He knew that King Piccolo had spat out an egg as he had seen the news reports on the fight. Was it possible that he could have a cousin somewhere?  
  
Ok, Chapter 3 done! Again I apologise for not updating this in such along time. Please Read and Review! 


End file.
